Last Night at the Bellagio
June 10th, 10:35 PM Nevada, The Bellagio Suite AM Omniance: Lucas: He opens his eyes. Odie is poking him in the side of the head with a pencil. Odie: Are you still going to keep watch tonight for the skeleton? Lucas: He stretches, having taken a nap on the couch after he took a shower. Yeah. He sits up. Odie: Rad. Lucas: Don't touch my pencils. He pulls it out of Odie's hand and sets it down on his sketch book. Odie: Well excuse me princess. I'm going to sleep. Please don't let me get eaten by a skeleton monster. He waves at Lucas and everyone else and walks into his room. Lucas: Yep... AM Arbi: Yuri: He's looking at Lucas from across the living room, he's sitting on the recliner but isn't laying back. AM Omniance: Lucas: He looks at Yuri for a moment. What? AM | Edited 2:09:02 AM Arbi: Yuri: He points to Lucas's side. There's a sleeping Ricky sitting beside him, Lucas must of snuggled close to him when he went to sleep. AM Omniance: Lucas: He gasps and moves to the other end of the couch. He's blushing slightly. After a moment he sighs. Just say it... AM Arbi: Yuri: He turns invisible without any warning. AM | Edited 2:11:20 AM Arbi: A voice whispers into Lucas's ear suddenly. It says "Gaaaaaaay." AM Omniance: Lucas: He scoots closer to Ricky and lays back on him. Closing his eyes. He smiles slightly and whispers. Don't care. After a moment he opens his eyes and stands up. But he's too damn hot to be closed to right now. He pauses, realizing his slip. I mean it's too damn hot! AM Arbi: Yuri: He reappears standing a few feet away from him, a surprised look on his face. Wow. AM Omniance: Lucas: He gulps, more embaressed. He whispers so Ricky doesn't wake up. It just... Kinda happened. I'm still freaking out about it honestly... AM Arbi: Yuri: He raises his hands up, like someone not wanting to touch something, he backs away and heads into his room without saying anything else. AM Omniance: Lucas: He frowns slightly and then sits down. That could've went better... He lets out a long quiet sigh. AM Arbi: Ricky: ...What could've went better? He's just waking up. AM Omniance: Lucas: I accidently spilled the beans by apparently falling asleep on you, then screwing up my words when I tried to play it off as a kinda-joke, so Yuri ran for the hills... AM Arbi: Ricky: He leans forward and kisses Lucas while he's trying to explain what happened, it's a soft kiss only meant to interrupt him. He slowly backs up looking into his eyes with a slight smile before whispering. Relax... he'll come around. He wraps his arm around Lucas's back and holds him close again, sitting side by side. You can't expect everyone to be used to the idea already. AM Omniance: Lucas: He's blushing so hard from the kiss that Ricky can feel the heat coming off of him. I don't expect anyone to be used to it. I'm still not used to it... This is... So new... Like... I'm not even sure how to act, but you're a guy... With a girl it might be easier? There's... Defined roles there... How am I supposed to act with you? He looks at Ricky and does that lip-licking thing again. I suck at people skills. AM Arbi: Ricky: You don't have to change, Vera or act any different. He gives him a gentle squeeze with his arm around him. Just be yourself... It's who I fell in love with. He smirks a bit AM | Edited 2:35:55 AM Omniance: Lucas: He looks away, in slight confusion. Alright... But- He moves suddenly and hugs Ricky as tightly as I can. Myself doesn't hug so I... Just have to get this out of the way every once in a while. AM | Edited 2:41:31 AM Arbi: Ricky: He laughs slightly and looks back at the TV, grabbing the controller to flip through the channels. It's late and the only thing playing on cable TV is the news and infomercials unless they order a movie. I'm still pretty tired from walking a day... He looks at him. Wanna call it a night? AM Omniance: Lucas: He looks back and forth, unsure of what that means. I'm supposed to be looking out for that Necromancer tonight. AM | Edited 2:45:26 AM Arbi: Ricky: Her skeleton came in from the window last night. I think we'll be okay if we lock up the room this time. AM Omniance: Lucas: ...Well... He thinks for a few seconds. ...Alright. I guess... What happens if she still gets in? AM | Edited 2:53:49 AM Arbi: Ricky: He looks him up and down. You didn't get hurt today, right? You could just fall asleep with me the normal way. He looks towards their door. ...And If any skeletons show up again, this time they'll wake us up trying to unlock the doors and you can breathe fire on all of them. AM Omniance: Lucas: He takes a deep breath. Alright... He looks down and then exhales a stream of smoke. Sometimes I worry that my power is too destructive for our benefit though... AM Arbi: Ricky: He stands up with him and they both head to their room. If it scares you... I could help you control it. His arm lights up slightly. You'd just need one more fire power. AM Omniance: Lucas: Too bad we seem to get powers completely at random... He grumbles. AM | Edited 3:06:10 AM Arbi: Ricky: He stop at the foot of their bed. Let me take care of the locks before I get ready for bed... He looks back at the open window and closes it. He makes sure every door and window are locked that lead outside before heading back to his room where his boyfriend is waiting, locking the last door behind him. AM Omniance: Four hours later... AM Omniance: Lucas: He wakes up slightly hearing something. ...What? There's a quiet whisper somewhere in the room. He opens his eyes a bit and turns to look at Ricky. Despite having fallen asleep close to each other, he's rolled away from Ricky in his sleep because of the heat, and simply because he's not used to sleeping in such a big bed and with another person on top of that. Then sits up, looking around when he realizes it isn't Ricky. Hey. He grabs Ricky's shoulder and shakes him. You hear that? He looks around their room for the source, but he can't see it as they closed the curtains to keep the bright lights of Vegas from lighting up the room. AM | Edited 3:11:59 AM Arbi: Ricky doesn't wake up so easily, being the heavy sleeper he is from falling asleep at parties so many times before. AM Omniance: Lucas: He smacks him shoulder after a second and gets out of bed. He mumbles to himself. Oh don't worry Lucas, if any skeletons show up they'll wake us up... He looks around the room for a moment. He stubs his toe as he moves for the light switch and stumbles into the wall. Damn it... Fucking. He turns on the light and there's nothing unusual about the room, but he can still hear the sound. AM | Edited 3:17:22 AM Omniance: The whispering gets a bit louder, like it heard him, and there's a quiet cracking sound. Lucas looks around and realizes its coming from the window to their room. He slowly takes a few steps towards it and grabs the edge before ripping the entire thing open. As he does the whispering stops and there's nothing out there. AM Omniance: Lucas: He rolls his eyes and limps back towards the light switch, flipping it off and then literally jumping back into bed. Just ...Bad dreams... He closes his eyes. Xephonsacul: He's standing over their bed, looking down at them. He turns his head, his red eyes looking at the open window for a moment before he walks over to it. He kneels down, looking at something before he melts away, not much more than a figment in the night. AM Omniance: Five hours later... AM | Edited 3:24:45 AM Omniance: Odie: He has his ear to their door. They're still sleeping I think... He's in his PJs and he's holding a white teddybear close to him. He had a stream of really bad dreams last night, worse than the last few months. A cart piled with breakfast foods from room service is in the living room. Odie hasn't eaten yet, he seems kind of creeped out and he's been sitting against the door to Lucas and Ricky's room since Yuri woke up, and hasn't really moved, like he's worried about them. AM | Edited 3:26:40 AM Arbi: Yuri: He takes his fork and cuts a piece of the syrup and jam covered pancakes before eating it. Afterwards he takes a drink from his glass of milk and looks at Odie. Just knock on their door. Tell'em breakfast is ready. AM Omniance: Odie: He knocks really hard, then starts pounding on it really hard. AM Omniance: Lucas: He opens his eyes. ...What the fuck... He looks around and then sits up. He was sleeping next to the window. He looks over at the bed and moves to stand up but stops. There's scratches on the outside of the window, they're pretty deep, almost having scratched all the way through the glass. He looks at them for a moment before Odie starts pounding on the door again. What?! WHAT THE FUCK?! He gets up, limping on his foot. His toe is all swollen. He opens the door and Odie falls in. What the hell? Odie: He looks up at Lucas from the floor, still holding onto his teddy bear. You guys are alive. Lucas: Why wouldn't we be? He looks back at Ricky and then to Odie. Odie: He says blankly. Where's your shirt? Lucas: He crosses his arms over his chest. It was hot last night. What are you doing Odie? What's with the bear? Odie: Bad dreams last night. Lucas: Oh... You alright? He turns and grabs a shirt from his bag and puts it on. Odie: Just wanted to make sure you guys were alright. He stands up and walks over to the tray of food, grabbing a plate and stacking a bunch of pancakes on it. AM Arbi: Yuri: He was so worried about you two. He drinks some more milk. Look at how happy he is now. You should consider adopting him. AM Omniance: Lucas: He limps into the living room. We're fine. No skeletons, no demons, no bat-shit crazy women... Had a normal night. AM | Edited 3:39:07 AM Arbi: Yuri: He watches Lucas limp across the living room and doesn't say anything. AM Omniance: Odie: Sleeping with a guy is normal? Lucas blushes slightly. Lucas: He snatches a plate. Normal enough compared to what apparently happened the night before last. He puts some French toast and bacon onto his plate and then sits on the couch. Odie: What's with the limp? Lucas: Wha- His eyes go wide and he looks at Yuri, realizing what at least one of them is thinking. I stubbed my toe last night. He looks down at his food and starts eating. AM | Edited 3:45:47 AM Arbi: Yuri: He raises his hands again like he did last night and goes back to eating. Ricky steps out of his room, the talking waking him up with the door open. Ricky: How'd everyone sleep? AM Omniance: Odie: He stays quiet. Lucas: I apparently fell asleep next to the window at some point... AM | Edited 3:51:44 AM Arbi: Ricky: What? He looks at him, a little surprised and confused that he woke up there. AM Omniance: Lucas: He shrugs as he eats. AM Arbi: Yuri: He pours more syrup on his pancakes. Maybe you're sleep walking again. AM Omniance: Lucas: I remember getting up to check on something... Maybe I just didn't realize where the bed was... Odie: So what time are we leaving to get back on the road? Lucas: He shrugs. We could stay one more night? Odie: He looks at Yuri, ...We're out of cash... AM Arbi: Yuri: He looks away from him slowly. I... might of looked through a few purses at the restaurant yesterday. He takes a drink from his milk again before looking at them. We're back up to seven hundred. AM Omniance: Lucas: See. We'll just have to pay check in for another night, it's only like $500 or something. He shrugs. Strangely ok with Yuri's stealing today. AM Omniance: Odie: He seems happy all of the sudden. AM Arbi: Ricky: He pours himself some cereal from one of the little boxes. He's okay with staying another night but he doesn't say anything. Yuri: You guys are expensive... I should've stole more money the first day we were here. AM Omniance: Odie: What if we stayed at the Wynn? He's trying not to smile mischieviously. AM Omniance: Lucas: The Wynn hotel is the most expensive hotel in Vegas... By a lot. AM Arbi: Yuri: I only got one bite out of my chicken before that woman found us... He looks at Lucas. How did she find us anyways? AM Omniance: Lucas: Cause you're my twin, so she just scryed for me... But you. Instead... Doesn't make sense? He shrugs. They don't care about the stealing, they just wanted you to register in their big book of Nevada demonic people. AM | Edited 4:08:37 AM Arbi: Yuri: He raises an eyebrow at his brother. ...I never got registered in any big book of demonic people. AM Omniance: Lucas: I signed for both of us... Because we're twins. He rolls his eyes. I don't know how it works it just works. They should be out of our hair so long as there's no more explosions. AM Arbi: Yuri: He changes to look like Rachel. I hate explosions so...much. It's a... It's a... Flames. Flames on the side of my face... Heaving... Breathing... AM Omniance: Odie: He starts laughing. After a moment Lucas starts laughing too, uncontrollably and he falls over onto the couch. This just causes Odie to laugh even more. AM Arbi: Ricky: He laughs slightly, trying not to spill milk from his mouth. After he just shakes his head. Yuri: He turns back to normal and laughs along with his brother.